Whenever You Remember
by BananaBabe903
Summary: -"He flipped the pendant in his hand, the K spinning in the circle. A reminder of who he was now—he was no longer country bumpkin Song Sam Dong." Sam Dong reflects on his life and Hye-Mi on the night of Grammy's. One-shot.


Hey guys! This is my first Dream High fic, so I hope you enjoy! I seriously fell in love with Song Sam Dong, and hoped Hye-Mi would end up with Guk so I could have Sam Dong all to myself:) This is a Sam Dong-centric fic on the night of the Grammy's.

Pairings: Hye-Mi/Sam-Dong

I listened to "Whenever You Remember" by Carrie Underwood, and totally thought of Dream High. So it's inspired by this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor Dream High.

* * *

_When you look back on times we had_  
_I hope you smile_  
_And know that through the good and through the bad_  
_I was on your side when nobody could hold us down_  
_We claimed the brightest star_  
_And we, we came so far_  
_And no they won't forget_

He flipped the pendant in his hand, the K spinning in the circle. A reminder of who he was now—he was no longer country bumpkin Song Sam Dong, the boy who shared underwear with his roommate and wore a rice sack as a performance outfit. Now, he had his own line of underwear and wore outfits more expensive than he could ever have dreamt of owning.

Hesitantly, he slipped the pendant over his head and let the chain fall on his chest. Sam Dong stared at his reflection—a stern expression crossed his face, and dark circles underneath his eyes that even the professional makeup artists couldn't cover up glowered back at him. He tried squinting at the mirror, hoping to see a glimpse of the old goofy smile and naïve eyes.

He glanced at the photograph lying on his table. Of him, Jin Guk, Baek-Hee, Jason, Pil-Suk, and… Go Hye-Mi. Her porcelain face wore an un-amused expression; though he knew it was just a cover-up for the happiness she was really feeling that day.

He thought back to the day the picture was taken… it was just after they had debuted on stage as Dream High. They had gone out for barbequed bulgogi, and later crashed at Kang-saem's house to laugh and talk and sing together. That was also the day that Hye-Mi first brushed her hand against his, and he thought she was blushing, though at that time he was sure he was hallucinating.

Without thinking, he flipped open his phone and dialed a phone number.

"_The mobile unit you are trying to reach is not available right now. Try calling again later or press 5 for more options_."

"Yah, Go Hye-Mi-ah," he spoke, then immediately regretted it. "Umm, this is Sam Dong. I'm just calling, 'cause… well, I don't know. So sorry I couldn't go to your concert. I have the Grammy's and all tonight-," he stopped to breathe, and tried to regain his train of thought.

"Anyway, I was just calling because, well… do you remember that time you gave me that makeover? You cut my hair? And we went shopping and got really cool shoes? And yeah… I was such a prep." He smiled inwardly.

"Oh, and after you umm… after I saw you in the, erm, Ferris Wheel with Guk… well, you know, I was just thinking, and I left and yeah. And umm… anyway, I got my ear pierced? And later when I wasn't mad anymore, you hit me and asked why I got a piercing, because now I looked like a baddass and your dad wouldn't let us hang out anymore?

_When you think back on all we've done_  
_I hope you're proud_  
_When you look back and see how far we've come_  
_It was our time to shine_  
_And nobody could hold us down_  
_They thought they'd see us fall_  
_But we, we stood so tall_  
_And no we won't forget_

"And that one time, when you were on the toilet and didn't want me to hear you pooping, so you started singing 'Only Hope'? Well I met Mandy Moore the other day and I told her about you and she said she'd love to meet you sometime and I was thinking that maybe if you ever wanted to visit-,"

"_You have reached the maximum limit for the message. The call will end now_."

With a slightly startled expression, he closed the phone.

"Yo, K, five minutes till show time." His manager, Michael, who always wore the same dubious expression, popped his head into his dressing room. "Get on stage and put in your ear phone."

Sam Dong put in his ear bud, before having his phone light up. He glanced at the phone to see a message…

…from Hye-Mi.

**Can't talk right now. Going to go on in 5. Good luck 2nite. Will be watching from Kang-saem's house. Be strong. U've got this. I have faith in u. x—HM**

Sam Dong set down the phone and looked in the mirror. He remembered when he lost his hearing, and Hye-Mi said she'd help him. He told her not to help him anymore. But then, when he was half a step down, she was at the top of balcony, clapping the beat out and giving him hand motions whether to go up or down.

"_You are my music_," he remembered telling her. And she was. He didn't need his ear bud, because he had Go Hye-Mi. And she had faith in him.

On his way out, he handed his ear bud to Dave, the man backstage.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked, reluctant. _It's the biggest night of your life, K_, Dave's face said. _There's no time to screw up now._

"I always am." On the way into his compartment where he'd jump on stage, Sam Dong passed a mirror. He glimpsed a little farther into the mirror, and looked past his dark circles, and saw the old country bumpkin, smiling back at him.

The music cued and he jumped out of the stage, like a bird. Ready in flight.

_This is for you, Hye-Mi-ah. Now you never have to worry about me again._

_Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember_

* * *

Hey I hope you guys enjoyed! Please, please, please review! Who knows? I might make this into a multi-fic on each of the characters!


End file.
